Snow Days
by SonnySmiles
Summary: Sonny and Chad get snowed in by themselfs at Sonny's house in Wisconsin. They decide to play 20 questions and that is when things start to get interesting.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Right now if you googled: Ohio weather for today. You will understand where I got the idea for this story. If you don't want to I will just say right now there is probable a foot of snow outside. It went all the way up to my calve when I went outside. So on with the story._

* * *

Snow Days

When Christmas break came around Condor Studios, Sonny was thrilled. Her mom had told her that they would be heading back home to Wisconsin over the break. But at the last minute Connie's work needed her and her mom told her she could take one of her new friends instead. The only problem no one wanted to go from the warm weather of California to the cold chill of Wisconsin.

Feeling upset about none of her cast mates wanting to go with her she somehow had told Chad about the trip. Expecting him to say the same thing as everybody else was surprised when he said that he would go with her.

So finally after enduring her family about if they were dating and the cold weather, they finally made it to the last day of the trip. But before they could even make it to the airport and snow storm had hit stranded them by themselves at Sonny's house.

Not being used to snow, Chad was freaking out about everything.

"Chad, will you just sit still. Everything is going to be fine, if you just sit down." Sonny said, clearly annoyed about Chad pacing around the house for about the fifth time.

"And it won't be okay if I don't sit down?" Chad said, barely sitting on the chair right across from Sonny at the kitchen table.

"Well, if you don't sit down I will have to kill you. You are driving me crazy. The snow isn't going to go away just because you keep looking out the window every few minutes."

"It's just I want to get out of here. What if we get stuck here and die out here and no one knows where we are?"

"Well, then I guess you will just get eaten by wild dogs." Sonny said, earning a glare from Chad, who was up again looking out the window. "Relax we are going to be fine. Mom keeps enough food in here to last us a few months."

"Months! You think we are going to be in for a few months! I need to be back in California a week after the new year! Mackenzie Falls can not go on with there Mackenzie!" Chad said, he had a panic look in his eye.

Sonny finally got up from her seat and went of to her panic friend (If he was even that, she couldn't tell. One day they were cool, the next ripping each other heads off.). "Chad relax. We are going to be fine. I went threw a few blizzards in my life and I haven't died yet." Sonny said, placing a hand on his arm which relaxed him a bit. Chad made his way across the kitchen and sat down in a chair again.

"So, what exactly do you do in this kind of situation? Cable is out and there isn't anything to do."

"We could play a game."

"Spin the bottle." Chad said, smirking at her. Sonny just rolled her eyes.

"Get real Chad. What about truth or dare?"

"To Childish. 20 questions? I was thinking Munroe…"

"Now there's a shocker." Sonny said.

"Hush! I was thinking that we have worked in the same building for all most six months and I really don't know anything about you." Chad said, not meeting Sonny's eye.

Sonny smiled upon hearing this. So he wanted to get to know her. Hopefully it was in a good way and not lets use this against her kind of thing.

"You know, Cooper that sounds like a good idea. 20 questions it is." Sonny said, earning a true smile from Chad which made her blush a bit.

There was no hiding the fact that Sonny had a itty bitty crush on Chad. Even though everyone else thought that it was something a whole lot bigger. Her mom had even went out to say that Sonny was falling in love with the boy, earning her to be called 'nuts in the head' by a very upset Sonny. Even her old senile grandmother saw it, and she thought that it was still 1945. She even went out to give Sonny her old engagement ring, earning a very jealous Connie, to go on a rant to why her mother wouldn't give her it when she and Sonny's dad gotten married.

"So, fire away Munroe. I'm your open book." Chad said.

The only problem is that Sonny really didn't know what to ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Snow Days: Chapter 2**

Sonny sat there and thinking up a question for Chad for about twenty minutes. It was dead silence in the house, the only noise that could be heard was Chad tapping his fingers on the table.

"Come on Sonny! I told you to ask me a question, not contemplate the meaning of life." Chad said, earning a glare from Sonny**.**

**Question 1**

"Fine, I'll ask a question. Why did you want to become an actor?" Sonny finally said. It wasn't the in depth question that she wanted to ask but it will have to do. And with Chad getting inpatient with her, wasn't helping.

"Finally, she speaks!" Chad said, overdramatically.

"Just answer the question, Chad." Sonny said. She was really getting tired of him. Maybe she will just go ahead and kill him. But the more she thought about it the more messy she thought it would be. Not that she would actually do it.

Sonny wondered how many girls out there would kill to be in her shoes right now. She was trapped in a house all alone with Chad Dylan Cooper. Even her best friend Lucy probable would kill to be here and Sonny would have to be the last person to admit it, she is kind of glad that it was her and not anyone else. She doesn't think that she could handle knowing that Chad was all alone with another girl doing god knows what with her.

"I guess it is because my dad was an actor." Chad said, pulling Sonny out of her thoughts. "He died back when I was three and I guess that was the only way I felt that I could connect with him. Kind of silly, huh?" Chad said, rubbing the back of his neck. Sonny couldn't help but smile at him.

"No, I think that is one of the sweetest things I have ever heard you say." Chad looked up and Sonny and there eyes met. Brown and blue. For a few minutes they were the only two people on the earth. Nothing else was there. Not the rival between there two shows, or there consent fighting. It was just the two of them. Chad and Sonny. Sonny and Chad. "Your turn." Sonny said, breaking the spell between them.

**Question 2**

Chad sighed and thought about what he was going to say for a minute. "So you know about my dad. What ever happened to yours?"

Sonny was hoping that her dad didn't come up. It was just something that she really didn't like to talk about. "He left. Back when I was about 10. Said he couldn't handle it anymore and that he was tired of being stuck down. My and him weren't planning on having any children, but like a lot people ended up getting pregnant. Dad was never happy, all ways making excuses of why he couldn't spend time with me. Mom said that I used to cry all the time wondering what I did wrong for him to treat me like that. I never thought that anybody could actually love me for me. I felt like I was never wanted in my own family." Sonny said, tears pulling in her eyes.

Chad then did something that surprised that both of them, he grabbed hold of one of her hands. "Sonny everyone is wanted. Even though your dad couldn't see your bright and sunny light. Then he was the idiot."

"I know it still hurts though. It's not like when we fight. I mean this is my family. Half my DNA and he has nothing to do with me. I have gotten one letter from him since he left 6 years ago." By now Sonny was crying. Chad slid his chair around the table, to make him and Sonny sit next to each other. Chad pulled Sonny into a hug. "Shh…everything is going to be okay." Chad said, wishing that he never brought up the subject. And all so wishing the death of a man that he has never meant for making his 'Sonshine' cry.

* * *

_A/N: I know I said that this was going to be only a two-shot. But I am having a hard time of trying to think up of questions. So I would really like it, if you would think up a few and help me out a bit. I want some in depth questions. Not just like, what is your favorite color. Thanks, Danielle._


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Days: Chapter 3

**Question 3**

Chad and Sonny sat like that for sometime. Sonny's sobs started turning into sniffles, but neither made a move to pull away. After about ten minutes, Sonny had to pull away, to blow her nose. She really didn't want to hear what Chad would say if she had gotten snot on his shirt.

"You okay?" Chad said, watching Sonny from where he sat.

"I'm fine." Sonny said, turning on the cold water and splashing it on her face. She hated crying in front of people. She hated the fact that she cried in front of all people, Chad. She never knows when he will use the things she does against her.

"I have a question for you." Sonny said, sitting back down next to Chad.

"We don't have to play anymore, if you don't want. It was stupid for me to even start it." Chad said, shaking his head. He felt like it was his entire fault that Sonny started to cry. If he hadn't brought up the stupid game, none of that would even happen.

"No, I want to finish. Why don't we make a promise? No more questions about our dads." Sonny said, smiling again.

"It's a deal." Chad said. He was kind of glad, it was bad enough seeing Sonny cry, he didn't even want to think about him crying in front of her.

"So, my question is. Why are you all ways so nice to be when we are all alone, but when we are in public you all ways start fighting with me?"

Chad ran and hand threw his hair. "Honestly I really don't know. You are the only person that I know, that fights back when I try to take control. Everyone else just does what I tell them to do. And when we first met, you kind of threw me into a loop. No one else has ever stood there ground with what they want, or bawked at me." Chad saw Sonny's cheeks flush pink, and she thought about the memory. "You're the only one that I do nice things to and want nothing in return. I do them without even thinking. I think you are starting to rub off on me."

"So I'm special to you." Sonny said.

"Yes, I guess you are." Chad said.

**Question 4**

"I guess it's your turn." Sonny said, turning away from him. She really couldn't believe that Chad Dylan Cooper had just said that she was special to him. She had to bite her tongue from squealing.

"This time I promise that I won't make you cry."

"Good. Because if you do, I might have to make you cry. Or at least kick you out in the snow."

Chad laughed. "I think that alone would make me cry. I think that if this makes you cry, you are even weirder then what I thought." Sonny glared at him.

"Why did you make me kiss that pig, when I guest stared on 'So Random!'?"

Sonny giggled at the memory. "Honestly the pig just flew into my lap. I didn't even know where she came from. I did it mostly because I didn't want my first kiss to be on TV." Sonny said.

"Your first kiss? You never have been kissed by anyone before?"

"No. Well, other then the small peck on the lips when I was on the kiss cam. But I don't count that." Sonny looked up, to see Chad leaning closer to her, she pulled back a little. "Uhh…What are you doing?"

"Giving you your first kiss. You can pull away if you want to." Sonny could all ready feel his breath in her face. But she never made a move as his lips gingerly touched hers.

_

* * *

__A/N: *Cries* We have 8 inches of snow on the ground now and they are calling for 8-10 more. *Cries*_

_Anyways, thanks for all of the suggestions. Anymore you have, give them. If not please keep up all of the reviews. Thanks, Danielle_.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow Days: Chapter 4

Sonny sat baffled at what just happened. It was just a peck on the lips, but she could still feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Why did you do that for?" Sonny said, still in a daze.

"What? Doesn't every girl out there what there first kiss to be Chad Dylan Cooper?" Chad said, while popping his collar. Sonny playfully swatted him on the arm. Honestly Chad had no idea why he kissed her. But he knew one thing he had to do everything in his power to pull away, and no turn it into a major make-out. Sure Chad has had his fair share of kisses on and off screen, but this was the first one he's had with a girl that he has real has feelings for.

**Question 5**

Trying to think about anything but the kiss was like trying to get Tawni not think she was pretty, useless. "So, you uhh…have any brothers or sisters?" Sonny asked that was all she could come up with at the moment.

"Yeah, I have a sister, well technically half-sister, she's 7. Her name is Chastity. Mom got re-married when I was seven; they met when I was on the Goody-Gang with 'Blondie'. He was actually our director. She gets upset all the time because I'm gone so much, plus I get to hang with whole cast of 'So Random!' that makes her upset too. She is like in love with that show." Chad said, earning a smile from Sonny. "But what does she know? She's only 7." Chad said, smirking.

"I'm bored." Sonny said. Then all of a sudden she jumped up. "Come on! Let's got outside and play in the snow. Got get your coat." Sonny said, running to go fetch her things, only to be stopped by Chad.

"Outside? In the snow? Water and my hair don't mix. It takes a lot to keep my hair in this perfect condition." he said, while looking at his hair in the reflection of the microwave door. Sonny just rolled her eyes, between Chad and Tawni she didn't know how all that ego could fit into Condor Studio's.

"So, you'll go outside if I do this?" Sonny said, lifting up on her tip-toes and ruffling Chad's hair up. Chad grabbed hold of Sonny's wrists and pulled her hands out of his hair, but there was enough mess that had Chad's hair standing up on end. "So, now will you go out with me?" Sonny said, jumping up and down.

"You want to go out with me?" Chad said smirking, and Sonny noticed the mistake that she made.

"You know what I meant." "Fine, I will go outside with you. But for no more then an hour." Chad said, earning a squeal from Sonny. Sonny ran to the coat closet tossing Chad his leather jacket, before pulling one on herself.

"We can finish are game outside." Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's hand and pulling him out the door.

**Question 6**

Chad has all ways lived in California and has never really seen snow before. Sure it's snowed a few times but never in this amount. Sonny pulled him off of the front porch and right into a snow drift that came clear up to his knees. He felt Sonny let go of his hand and saw her trying to run for in to the barn that sat next to the house.

"Hey wait up." he yelled at her, as he tried to move. It was a lot harder then what it looked but he finally caught up with her and was glad to be back on solid ground when he walked in.

"Here it is." Sonny said, as soon has Chad made his way over to her. She pulled out a sled. "Come on! Let's go sledding!" Sonny said, caring the sled under he one arm and grabbing his hand again with her other. For some reason Chad didn't want her to let go. "You can ask me your next question, while we walk up the hill. There is a perfect sledding hill just behind the house." Sonny said, as they both made there way back outside.

They had walked a few feet before "Do you think that you have ever been in love before?" Chad blurted out. Sonny looked startled at the question just asked; he really didn't mean to ask it, it just came out.

"No, I don't think I have. None of my boyfriends I really ever thought about that in that way. I don't want this to count as one of my questions but have you?" Sonny asked.

Chad locked eyes with Sonny for a minute before saying, "No, but I think that I might be falling." Sonny broke eye contact with him and he felt her pull her hand out of his. It took him a second to take noticed that Sonny was jealous of the girl that he just admitted to be falling in love with. Wonder what she is going to think when she finds out that they girl is her.

* * *

_A/N: When I first started this story it was just going to be a two-shot, didn't mean for it to turn into a multi-chapter. Oh well. _

_Plus I found out that 'Sonny' is coming out on March 14. And this time it is Legit, I've seen a promo pic with that date. Danielle._


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Days: Chapter 5

Chad had a hard time trying to keep up with Sonny. Who would have ever thought that walking in the snow would be this hard? Finally after a very hard and very silent walk they finally made it up to the top. Sonny hadn't said two words to him since his little confession at the bottom of the hill. He didn't know if it was from jealousy or if she was just trying to get up the hill.

Sonny dropped the sled on the ground and got on it. Chad watched her and couldn't figure out how they both were going get on there.

"How do I…?" "You will have to…put both of your legs on either side of me." Finally after getting on and trying to feel too uncomfortable, Sonny was trying to get the sled going. Chad was having a hard time of trying to keep his balance and kept grabbing hold of Sonny's arms.

"Here, this will help." Sonny said, grabbing hold of Chad's hands and pulling his arms around her waist.

Finally they were flying down the hill. Chad could smell Sonny's shampoo as her hair was flying in his face. As soon as they hit the bottom of the hill Sonny was out of Chad's arms within a few seconds.

"You want to go again, or do you just want to head back inside?" Sonny asked, helping Chad back up on his feet.

"I'm freezing. Why don't we just head back indoors?"

"Ok, you head back in. I'll take the sled into the barn and meet you inside." Sonny said, and with that she took off across the yard.

**Question 7**

Chad got back into the house and went threw all of the cupboards that were in the kitchen until he found what he was looking for. Hot cocoa mix. Getting water on the stove he never heard Sonny come back into the house.

"What are you doing?" Chad nearly jumped a foot off of the floor making Sonny laugh.

"Making cocoa. I was cold thought that it would good. Want some?"

"Sure. Here, you will need these too." Sonny said, grabbing the mini-marshmallows and handing them to Chad.

"Thanks. You want to finish the game. I think that it's your turn."

"Yeah. Let's do it!" Sonny said, while taking off her coat and hanging them up. "Let's see. Who is your closest friend?"

Chad placed two cups of hot cocoa on the kitchen table and sat across from Sonny. "My closest friend? I would have to say my mother."

"Your mother. Wow!"

"Yeah, well after my dad died we were all that we had. I turn to her for all of my problems and she tries to help with out getting to 'motherly'. But my closet friend that is closer to my age would have to be you."

Sonny looked shocked. "Me? Really?"

"You are the only person that I know that just stands up to me and just treats me like I'm any other person. Not Chad Dylan Cooper, the actor."

"Wow, thanks Chad." Sonny said. Chad locked eyes with her and tried not smirking when he saw her getting lost in his eyes.

**Question 8**

"So, I guess it's my turn again." Chad said, trying to hide his blush. Sonny was the only girl that could do that to him. "Who have you grown closest to since you moved to L.A.?" "Well, Tawni and I have gotten a lot closer since we first met. But I don't think that we could have gotten any worse. She had become when of my best friends there, even though no one could replace Lucy.

But I think the one person that I have grown the closest to would have to be you. Even though we fight all of the time they do tend to cheer me up even when I'm having a bad day." Sonny said, smiling.

"So, I guess that we are each other best friends."

"I guess we are." "Sonny, about what I said outside, about me falling for a girl I think that I need to tell you who it is."

"No, Chad I can't let you do that. That is your own personal business and you don't have to tell me if you don't want."

"No, I want too." Chad took a deep breath. He couldn't believe that he was going to do this. "Sonny, it's you. I think that I'm falling in love with."

"WHAT?!?"

* * *

_A/N: Keep up the reviews. Reviews make me happy and a happy me makes me update quicker. So keep them up. Thanks Danielle._


	6. Chapter 6

Snow Days: Chapter 6

"What? You love me?" Sonny said. She thought that this just had to be some kind of dream. She all ways imagined what it would feel like if Chad ever confessed his feelings for her. She just never thought that she would be this speechless.

"I think that this is the feeling I have. You're all ways on my mind. I just can't wait to see you everyday. I make excuses to go past your dressing room just to see if your in there and then get upset if your not. I have snuck on your set and watch you shoot an episode of 'So Random!' I rushed out of rehearsal when I saw you on the cover of 'Tween Weekly' kissing another guy. I got mad when I found out that the kiss between us was fake when we were on our fake date. I was really looking forward to kissing you on the HottiEMT sketch." Chad said. Deep down he thought that it was a bad idea telling her, seeing that he couldn't go any where if she didn't feel the same. But he had to tell her, it was killing him every time he saw her with another guy.

Sonny's mind was reeling. She really didn't even know what to say or think. She even pinched her arm just to make sure that it wasn't some kind of dream. The next thing she new she was up on her feet moving to stand in front of where Chad was sitting. Pulling him up on his feet she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know that we are both idiots?"

"What do you mean?" Chad said confusion all over his face.

"Well, everyone was saying that we liked each other, we just couldn't see it ourselves." Sonny said she felt Chad put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Are you saying that you like me too?" Chad said, smiling.

"No." Sonny said, and Chad's smile fell. "I'm saying that I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper." Not even a beat later Chad's lips were on Sonny's. It wasn't that small peck on the lips like the one the shared a few hours ago. It was an 'I want you' kiss. Chad pushed Sonny back until her back hit the counter; he lifted her up on it. Sonny's hands made his way into his hair and Sonny could feel Chad's cool hands on her bare back. Some how they had made there way under her shirt.

Fifteen minutes later, Sonny and Chad was cuddled up in the living room on the couch. Sonny's lips still tingled from the major make-out session that they just had and Chad was attempting to smooth down his hair with one of his hands. His other arm was draped around Sonny, pulling her as close as her body could get to his.

"This is the only thing that I don't like about making out. It does a killer to my hair." Chad said, causing Sonny to laugh.

"After all that just happened, you are still worried about what your hair looks like." Sonny said, lifting up from where she was laying on Chad's chest to look at his hair. Sure it was sticking up a lot, but she probable didn't look any better. After 10 minutes of making out she really could care less.

Chad scoffed. "Hey, this hair makes Chad Dylan Cooper who he is." He yet again pulled his hand threw his hair trying to make it lay flat. But it was just making it worse. Sonny grabbed hold of his hand.

"Why don't we finish our game?" She suggested. Chad just sighed and nodded his head.

**Question 9**

"So, do you have any nicknames you would like to share?" Sonny said, saying the first thing that popped into her head. After all that just happened she was surprised that she could think up a question at all.

"My little sister used to call me Chaddy Waddy all the time when she was little. I had to put a stop to it because she called me that one time during an interview and they published it." Chad said.

Sonny was laughing. "Chaddy Waddy? I should call you that. Or I could tell my cast and they could call you that. Better then Chip Drama Pants, that's what they normally call you."

"You wouldn't dare." Chad said, glaring at her.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Sonny asked, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"This." Chad said. Pulling both of his hands away from her he started tickling both of her sides, causing Sonny to squeal with laughter.

"Chad, stop!" Sonny said, laughing so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"No, not until you say you won't tell your cast about that name." Chad said, still tickling her.

"Fine! Fine! I won't tell anyone." Sonny said. Chad stopped and Sonny tried to catch her breath.

"Good." Chad said, smirking at the girl in his arms. He never new that Sonny was that ticklish.

**Question 10 **

"Did you ever have any embarrassing nicknames?" Chad asked, a few minutes later.

"My grandfather used to call me SonnyBunny." Sonny said.

"That isn't as embarrassing as mine. But I guess that will do."

"My mom said that I took the name to heart. I even went to the point of actually trying to catch a wild rabbit one time. I did it so much that mom went out and bought me a pet rabbit, because she thought that I might have got bitten by a wild one."

Chad just laughed. "That would have been something that I would want to see. You chasing after a poor rabbit." Chad said, causing Sonny to slap him on the arm. "I all ways thought of you as my 'Sonshine'."

"That's funny. Because I all ways that of you as the jerk throb off of 'Mackenzie Falls'." Sonny said, causing Chad to roll his eyes. He pulled Sonny into another kiss. After a few minutes though Sonny pulled back. "But that doesn't mean that is what I think of you know."

"Good." Chad said, pulling Sonny into yet another steamy kiss. Neither one knowing why they didn't tell the other about there feelings earlier.

* * *

_A/N: Ok, so this is the second time that I have typed out this chapter. The first time Microsoft works decided to shut itself down, before I saved it. I was almost finished with it too. So I re-typed it and I think that I like this version better too. So, hope you like it. I will try to post another chapter soon. Thanks for all of the reviews, keep them coming. Danielle._


	7. Chapter 7

Snow Days: Chapter 7

A few hours Sonny woke, swearing that she just heard a cow in her house. She listened really hard, but when she didn't hear it again she cuddled closer to Chad and tried to go back to sleep. But as soon as she was just drifting off she heard it again. Finally fully awake, she figured out it wasn't a cow at all, but her cell phone. Trying to get out of Chad's embrace and not wake him up, was easier said then done.

After the little tickle fight of the nicknames exchange and there second make out, Sonny decided that it was time for supper. So she went and started dinner as Chad went to go take a shower, complaining about his hair yet again. The both ate dinner in the living room, and Sonny put on a DVD. She must have fallen asleep because she doesn't even remember ending the movie.

Sonny tried shaking Chad a little to wake him up. That really didn't help one bit. All he did was tightening his hold around her and said, "Five more minutes, Mommy."

Sonny giggled after hearing Chad say Mommy. She was going to have and tease him about that later. Hearing her phone beep indicated that she had a missed call; Sonny was surprised when the ringing started up again. Whoever was calling really needed to get hold of her. This time she wasn't gentle about getting up. Whoever was calling was probable checking up on them, since the snow. She ripped Chad's arms off of her and jumped off of the couch. Looking down had Chad, who was still sleeping. He was a very heavy sleeper. Running to kitchen she found her cell phone, the caller id read 'Home.'

"Hello?"

"Sonny, where have you been? This is the fourth time that I've had to call you." her mom's voice came flooded out of the phone.

"Mom, it's six in the mourning. I was sleeping. What are you doing up at four anyway?"

"They called me into work again. Grandma called me last night saying that you guys about 16 inches of snow. I was just calling to see how everything was going."

"Everything is going great, Mom. All we lost yesterday was the cable, but other then that everything is fine."

"You and Chad, hasn't killed one another I see."

"Actually, it's been a complete 180 degrees…" Sonny said, smiling about all the things that were said the day before.

"You just better not come back pregnant." Connie said, causing Sonny to nearly drop her phone.

"Mom! What in the world made you say something like that?"

"I know that you have been crazy for that boy ever since you have meant him. And the way that he looks at you makes me believe that he feels that same way."

"I know mom. But I promise you, I won't come back pregnant." Sonny said. She heard someone chocking from behind her, and turned to see Chad standing in the doorway. He had woken up, and heard what she just said. "Are you okay?" Sonny asked him. All he did was shake his head. "Mom, I think I'm going to have to let you go. Call me when you get back from work. Bye." Sonny hung up her phone. She knew that she would hear about it later for hanging up on her.

"Your mom, thinks I'm going to get you pregnant?" Chad said.

"Well, you remember yesterday when I told you that some people knew we like one another. Well, she was one of them." Sonny told him.

"She still thought that though. She thinks that low about me." this was no way of having her mother thinking about him.

"Well, you two have never really met before. All she knows about is what I told her, and my cast, and what's in the magazines. So really, you are not looking to good." Sonny said, patting Chad on the arm.

"You don't think that, do you?" Chad asked her.

Sonny sighed. "Do you think that if I did, everything that happened yesterday would of?"

"No, I guess your right."

"Good." Sonny said, leaning down and giving him a peck on the lips. "So how does cold cereal sound for breakfast? We can do more of our game, while were eating." Sonny said.

**Question 11**

Sonny and Chad was both sat at the kitchen table eating. "So, have you ever had a serious girlfriend?" Sonny asked.

"Not, really. I never really have found that one girl. Well, back then I hadn't. Now is a different story." Chad said, winking at Sonny causing her to blush.

"So, the entire dating girl after girl, was just because you didn't have one girl in mind to date?" "No, a lot that was just because they wanted to keep my rep up. The studio said that since I was the 'bad boy' that dating one girl for a long time would make my 'bad boy' image go down. A time I like the idea, but the more times goes on the more I really don't like that image at all." Chad said.

**Question 12**

"So, what about you. Have you ever had a serious boyfriend?"

"I have. Just one though. His name was Justin Seeder. We dated for about a year." Sonny said, and Chad turned his eyes at the table. It was hard for him to hear about Sonny with another guy. Past or present. "We broke up right before I moved to Hollywood, thinking it would be easier then a long distance relationship." Sonny said.

"So you two have only been broken up for a few months now?"

"Yeah, but it was for the best. I found out from Lucy, that Justin had two other girlfriends besides me."

"What a jerk." Chad said.

"Plus, if we hadn't broken up, who knows what would have happened between you and me." Sonny said smiling. "Come on; let's finish that movie we started last night." Sonny said standing and grabbing hold of Chad's hand.

But before Sonny could get out of the kitchen, Chad stopped her and pulled her into him. "You're the best thing that has ever come into my life." He said, before claiming her lips with his own.

* * *

_A/N: I'll give you a cookie if you can get me to 100 reviews. I will be more then thrilled. Danielle._


	8. Chapter 8

Snow Days: Chapter 8

An hour later Chad watched Sonny engrossed in 'The Notebook'. He really didn't want to watch a chick-flick, but Sonny wore him down with her puppy dog eyes. He knew that he was going to have to learn to say no to her or he was going to be in trouble. Chad heard Sonny gasped and looked up at the screen just in time to see Noah dangling off of the Farris wheel. "Would you do something like that?" Sonny said.

"What, risk my life to get the one girl that I want?" Chad said, looking at Sonny.

Sonny shook her head. "If it was the right girl."

"Would you do that for me?"

"I would jump off of the Empire State Building for you." Chad said, pulling Sonny into his chest.

Sonny really was in love with this movie. She hoped that one day that should would have something like Allie and Noah had with someone that she loved. Rolling on her back she glance up at Chad who had fallen asleep, during that movie. She tried nudging him, but like what happened earlier that mourning, it didn't wake him. "Go, away Mommy." Chad said, batting her hand away.

Sonny laughed. "Come on, Chad wake up." Chad's eyes fluttered opened and he glanced around the room before settling on Sonny who was laying his lap. Sonny was trying not to laugh but wasn't really succeeding very well.

"What?" Chad asked, as Sonny sat up and starting laughing harder.

"Why is it every time I try to wake you call me mommy?" Sonny said.

"What? I do not!" Chad said, his face turning red from embarrassment. "Come on, I'm hungry." Chad said, suddenly standing up.

"What? We just ate like two hours ago. I can you be hungry all ready?" Sonny said, standing up as well. She knew that all he was doing was just try and change the subject, but she will let him hear about it later on.

"Hey, I'm a growing boy." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand and leading her into the kitchen.

"So, what would you like to have?" Sonny asked.

"I don't think so." Chad said, steering towards the kitchen table. "This time I'm making food for you. I can cook you know."

"Wow! Learning a lot of new things about you in the last few days! We can finish our game while you cook, how's that sound." Sonny said, sitting down.

Chad grabbed a pound of hamburger out of the freezer before placing it in the microwave. "Sounds like a plan to me."

"All you are making is hamburger patties. Really Chad? Really?"

"No, not really. I was planning on making spaghetti. Does that sound good to you little missy?"

Sonny giggle. "Sounds really good. But you better not try and poison me, since ever since I joined 'So Random!' ratings have went up."

"Oh, Rats! You figured out my plan!" Chad joked, earning Sonny to stick out her tongue at him.

**Question 13**

"Well, are you going to ask me a question or not Munroe?" Chad said, putting a pot of water on the stove.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Why are you all ways worried about your rep all of the time?" Sonny asked as Chad was putting the hamburger in a frying pan.

Chad walked over to sink to was his hands before answering. "When I first started, I was only 5 years old and when I hit my teens my publicist told me that my whole career as an actor would be on my rep. When I got caught shoving that dog away from me, and that turned me into the bad boy, that is just what they wanted to stick. That's one reason why I never told you about my feelings before this, because that had been drilled in my head as long as I can remember. And the bad boy doesn't get just one girl. But sometimes you can't help who you fall in love with even if it the enemy." Chad said.

"What do your cast will say when they find out about this?" Sonny hadn't really even thought about her cast mates. After all that had happened the last two days they weren't even on her mind.

"They will be happy that I finally said something to you about it. They had been trying to push me into doing it for a few months now." Chad said, looking a little bashful. He hated admitting that he had talked about Sonny over at the falls.

**Question 14**

"So, what will you cast mates say about you being with me?" Chad asked. He really didn't get along with her cast mates. The only one he really knew a little was Tawni, since they worked together as kids.

"The only one that really did see it coming was Tawni. She's hinted around it, trying to not actually say it. Nico and Grady are so involved with whatever scheme that I really don't know if they knew that I like you or not. And wouldn't be surprised if Zora didn't all ready know. She crawls threw those vents so much she knows a lot of things that go threw that studio." Sonny said, laughing a bit thinking about Zora.

"Why does she crawl around the vents?" Chad asked, placing there lunch on the table.

"She likes spying on people. Zora, told me one time she saw you dancing around your dressing room in your boxer shorts." Sonny said, laughing at a red faced Chad.

"That wasn't me." Chad said, he face turning redder by the minute.

"Whatever, you say Cooper." Sonny said, laughing harder.

"Just shut it, and eat your lunch." Chad said, thinking of ways to kill Zora when they get back home.

* * *

_A/N: OMG!!!!!!! There is two things that is making me say this. First thing, I just wanted to get 100 reviews, I got 37 reviews for the last chapter. If I could I would give each and everyone of you a big cookie. The other thing is that I saw the new Sonny promo. It's on YouTube. I have watched about thirty time. Plus I have gotten addicted to Twitter. So if you have a twitter follow me...my user name is Channyfanatic1. Keep up all of the reviews. I would send you a cookie if I could. Danielle._


	9. Chapter 9

Snow Days: Chapter 9

"You know Chad that was actually pretty good." Sonny said, sliding her empty plate away from her.

"Why do sound so surprised?" Chad said, standing up gathering all of the dirty dishes.

"Well, I never knew that you were one to cook. Thought that you hired people to do all of the dirty work."

Chad laughed; this wasn't the first time that he had heard someone say something like that. "No, actually we only have one maid that comes in once a week. So everything else has got to be done, ourselves."

Sonny was shocked. They way Chad all ways strutted around the studio, she always just assumed that Chad was one of the spoiled rich kids that had everyone under his control. Well she was kind of right, he had all most everyone had Condor Studios under his control, she just thought it was that way at home as well.

"You are a lot different then I thought you were." Sonny said, standing to help clean up the kitchen.

"I hope that's a good thing." Chad said.

"Yeah, I mean you walk around that studio and act like everyone owes you. And here when we're all alone you are offering to cook lunch and even helping to clean up. You know if you acted like this act work I don't think that I would been ashamed of liking you." Sonny said.

"You were ashamed of like me?" Chad said, stopping what he was doing.

"Yeah, I was. You are a complete jerk sometimes, and it seemed that I was the only one that could see there was some good in there."

Chad sighed. "Yeah, you right. And if the situation was reversed I would probable feel the same way."

"Why did it take you so long to say anything?" Sonny asked him, while placing the leftovers in the refrigerator.

"Because I didn't want to be a play in a sketch of yours." Chad said, sitting down.

"Chad, I would never have thought to do something like that."

"Mandy, the girl you replaced did. I asked her out a few years back and she thought that it was just a joke and all and made a sketch about it. Why do you think that your cast mates call me Chip Drama Pants?"

"Chad, I promise you that even if I didn't feel the same way, I wouldn't have made a sketch about it just to make fun of you." Sonny said, grabbing Chad's hand.

"And that's why I love you." Chad said, pulling Sonny into a kiss.

"Come on, let's putting this cleaning off to later. I want you to meet someone." Sonny said, pulling Chad up to his feet.

"Sonny, I don't think that there is anywhere we can go. There is about twenty inches of snow on the ground."

"No silly, this isn't a person that I want you to meet. Now get your coat on." Sonny said, pulling on her own coat.

Chad really didn't want to go back out in the snow, but with Sonny he really couldn't say no too. As soon as the made it back outside, he took notice that he had finally stopped snowing. "Do you think that we will be able to get out liked planned?"

"I hope so. I really want to go to Tawni's New Years Eve party. But spending it here all alone with you will work just as well." Sonny said, grabbing Chad's hand and giving it a squeeze. It was hard to believe that it was just the day before that he was hoping that he could tell her how he really felt.

They made there way back into the barn, the one where Sonny had found the sled in. This time instead of just stopping right by the door, Sonny led Chad further in the barn. Chad didn't notice that the barn was full of animals. Sonny stopped in front of one of the stalls that had a butterscotch colored horse in it.

"Chad, I would like you to meet Buttercup, my horse." Sonny said.

Chad stroked the horse's nose. "She's beautiful."

Sonny pulled Chad over to where a bale of hay was sitting at and they both sat down. Chad pulled Sonny into his arms and they both sat like that, neither one saying a word. The only noises that could be heard were an occasional whinny or moo.

**Question 15**

"Ask me something." Chad said, after a few minutes.

"What?"

"Well, we still have to finish our game of twenty questions. So ask me something."

"So, how is you relationship with you mother?"

"Well, like I said yesterday, she is one of my best friends. But it bothers that I getting older." Chad said.

"Why's that?"

"Because I don't need her as much. Next year I will be 18 and I don't even need her to for anything. But I keep telling her even though I will be a legal adult I will still need her in a lot of different way."

**Question 16**

"So, what about you and your mom. Is everything all smooth sailing with you too?" Chad asked.

"Sometimes, we go around a lot. We have such the same personalities that we tend to collide with one another. She really isn't controlling but she does want the best for me and sometimes it does seem like she is trying to control my life. But she means well. Sometimes I wish that she and I didn't fight as much as we do."

Chad pulled Sonny closer to him. "At least she still is there."

"That's the truth." Sonny said, closing the distance between her and Chad and kissing him.

* * *

_A/N: So did you all see the new pics of SWAC. They look pretty good. Keep up all of the reviews. This probable has like two more chapters left and I will probable write an epilogue as well. Danielle_.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow Days: Chapter 10

Chad explored the house while Sonny was in the shower. After being in the house about a week he had only been in about three rooms. Chad looked at the photos that lined the walls, most of them were pictures of Sonny threw the years; the most resent was a picture of her and her other cast masts. He found what he assumed was her mother's bedroom and the office. The only room he hadn't been in was Sonny's bedroom. Pressing his ear against the bathroom door, he could still hear the water running and ran down the hallway, entering the bedroom.

The bedroom was mostly empty, which Chad assumed was because she had taken most of her things to L.A. The walls were a light yellow color and were littered with a few 'So Random!' posters. The one that caught he eye was the poster that hung above the bed. It was a photo of himself from about a year back (which made sense because she been in L.A. for a year now.)

"Snooping are we?" Came a voice, from behind Chad. Sonny laughed when she saw Chad jump.

"No, I wasn't snooping. Just exploring the layout of the house. I didn't go threw anything. But I do see that you are a fan." Chad said, motioning to the poster hanging above her bed. Sonny couldn't hold back her blush.

"I was young and didn't know any better." Sonny said, causing Chad to drop the grin he was wearing.

"Sonny, you only moved out here a year ago. And if I don't remember correctly didn't you say that you had never seen the show."

"I didn't. I just you…"Sonny mumbled the rest of the sentence.

"What was that? I didn't catch it."

"I thought you were cute, Okay." Sonny said her face redder then what it was.

"I knew all the girls, couldn't resists all this." Chad said motioning to himself. Sony just rolled her eyes, as Chad grabbed her hand pulling her to him. "For what it's worth, I thought you were cute when we first met."

"Chad, I was in a fat suit when we first met." Sonny said, running her fingers threw his hair.

"Ok, so maybe not then. I think it when you came to my set and started bawking at me." Chad said, before leaning in and kissing her.

Before it got too heated, Sonny pulled back. "Now, shoo! I have to go get ready." Sonny said.

"What do you…?" Chad finally noticed that Sonny was only in a robe. "I'll…uh…I'll jus…I'll just go." Chad said attempting to leave the room slammed into the closed door.

Sonny tried to hold back her laugh. "You know, Chad. It usually helps when the doors open." Sonny said, as Chad opened the door and walked out. As Sonny pulled clothes out of her dresser she laughed about what just happened. She had never seen Chad so flustered before. The funny thing of it he was on the other side of the door, thinking the same thing.

Ten minutes later, Sonny found Chad in the living room. Sonny plopped down on the couch next to him. "So, what do you want to do?" Chad was about to answer when the phone rang. "Hold that thought." Chad listened to Sonny on the phone, she was all formal, so he guess that it wasn't someone she new.

"So, that was the airport. They said that our flight should be able to go out on time tomorrow. So we will be able to get out on time." Sonny said, sitting back down.

"That's good. As munch as I enjoyed spending time with you the last few days. I'm going to be glad to get back to the warmer weather." Chad said, earning a laugh from Sonny.

"Yeah, I know. I can't believe that I used to love this kind of weather. So, what would you like to do?" Sonny asked him again.

"Well, we could just finish our game if you want to?"

"Sounds good. Let's do it."

**Question 17**

"I don't know. Who was your first crush?" Sonny asked.

"Well, that would have to be Tawni." Chad said, scrunching up his face a bit.

Sonny snorted. "It's hard to believe that you two used to work together, I mean you guys can't stand one another now."

"It used to not all ways be like that. When we were on the Goody Gang together, we used to be friends. But then we I saw her again, she was different. She was all into her looks…"

"You both are like that."

"..always looking at her self in the mirrors…"

"Same as you."

"…and thinks she's a princess. And if you say that is the same for me I will have to hit you."

**Question 18**

"So, how did you meet what-her-face Lucy?" Chad asked.

"We met in daycare back when I was two."

"Wow, so you guys have grown up together." "She's the closest thing that I have to a sister. She is the only friend that I had that didn't get jealous of me when I joined 'So Random!' and ditched me. Lucy is the only thing that I really miss."

"That must have been hard, leaving all of your friends behind."

"Yes, but it's what I really wanted to do. And if I hadn't went to L.A. I wouldn't have gotten on 'So Random!'. Made friends with Tawni. Or even met you." Sonny said.

"No, you just would be drooling over me in your room." Chad said, earning an elbow in the gut.

* * *

_A/N: I have been really procrastinating with this chapter. So I hope y'all like it. Plus, my Twitter got hacked. I opened a new account. My account name is SonnyDays2010 Danielle._


	11. Chapter 11

Snow Days: Chapter 11

Sonny and Chad had been up in the air for about twenty minutes. Chad after going threw every single on of his songs on his iPod, and checking his e-mail, was starting to get bored.

"I'm bored." Chad said, glancing over at Sonny, who had her ear buds in, didn't say a word. Chad didn't know if she was ignoring him, but he could swear he heard her music get louder. "SSSOOONNNYYY!!!" Chad whined, pulling out one of Sonny's ear buds. "I'm bored."

"Why don't you just entertain yourself?"

"Well, you could just meet me in the bathroom." Chad said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"In your dreams, Cooper." Sonny said, putting her ear bud back in.

Chad poked her in the shoulder. Sonny was trying to ignore him, but then he poked her again. "Chad, your worse then a five year old." Sonny said, putting her iPod away, it didn't look like she was going to be needing it any more. "So, Chad what would you like to do?"

"Well, we do have 2 more question left of our 20 questions game, would you like to finish that?" Chad asked.

"You know, when we fist started this game I didn't think that it would turn out the way it did. I glad that we started it." Sonny said.

"Me, too." Chad said, grabbing Sonny's hand and intertwining there fingers.

They both new that there was going to be a lot of questioning and a lot of hurt feelings, when the got back home. But neither one was worried about it, as long as they were together that is all that mattered. Even though neither one had said anything about them officially being a couple, though both of them had thought about it.

****

Question 19

Sonny new the question that she wanted to ask Chad, she just didn't know how to ask it. "Why me?"

"What?"  
"Why out of all of the girls that you could have picked, why did you choose me?" Sonny asked.

"Why not you. Sonny your perfect." Chad asked laughing as Sonny's face turned red.

"Chad, I'm far from perfect."

"You are to me. Your beautiful, smart, caring, funny, loving, don't put up with my shit, the list could go on. You're the only girl that I have ever known that didn't fall for me the soon we met. You captured my heart and didn't even know it. Should I go on?" Chad said, looking up at Sonny who was smiling.

"No, I think that I get the jest of it."

"Your all so the first girl that I can say, that I am 100% in love with you." Chad said, grazing her cheek with the back of his hand.

"I love you too, Chad." Sonny said. The both locked eyes and was memorized with each other when…

"Will, you two just kiss all ready." Came a voice from behind them.

Sonny and Chad both turned around to look at the elderly woman that was sitting behind them. "I'm sorry, but you two are so perfect for each other, I just had to say something." Sonny and Chad just laughed.

The rest of the flight was really uneventful. They both just talked and played a few games of hangman.

When the flight ended they both walked off of the plane hand in hand, and right when they were ready to walk into the airport, Chad stopped.

"Sonny! Wait! We have one more question left, and I want to ask it before we are officially backed home."

"OK!"

****

Question 20

"You know that the only reason I told you I would go on this trip with you is so that I could get to know you better. I hate the snow, I know that now. But I would go back to Wisconsin with you in a heart beat, if that meant more time alone with you. What I'm trying to say is. Sonny, will you be my girl?" Chad said.

"I thought you would never ask. Yes, Chad. I'll be your girlfriend."

"What time did you say that her flight was supposed to be in?" Grady asked, for the third time that day.

Tawni, Nico, and Grady were all at the airport waiting for Sonny and Chad's flight to get in. Tonight were Tawni's party and she needing another set of hands for setup, so she thought that she would kidnap her and makes her help.

"Isn't that Pooper over there?" Nico said, pointing to a blonde boy a few feet away.

"That is Chad. And he did exactly what I told Sonny he would do. Ditch her for another girl." Tawni said; when the noticed that Chad was currently kiss some girl.

The three of them made there way over to Chad. "Ahem." Tawni said, tapping Chad on the shoulder. Chad finally pulled away from the girl, and they finally saw who Chad was kissing.

"SONNY?" all three of them said, shocked to see there friend lip locking with Chad Dylan Cooper.

"Hey guys." Sonny said, giving them a sheepish grin.

* * *

_A/N: So, what do you think is going to happen? If you guys can get me to 200 reviews, I will give you not one but two epilogues. Danielle._


	12. Chapter 12

Snow Days: Chapter 12

Sonny found Chad outside sitting down on the curb in front of Condor Studios. They both were at Tawni's big New Year's Eve Party. There had to been over a thousand people in there.

"Hey, stranger. I have been looking for you." Sonny said, sitting down next to Chad. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Chad grabbed Sonny's hand before speaking. "You know that this time last year I went to a New Year's Eve party with a girl, and I can't even remember her first name. And now just one year later I'm here with a girl that has invaded my thoughts for the last eleven months. We didn't even know one another last year."

"It's weird how things can change that quickly. This time last year I was sitting in my living room with Lucy, in snowy Wisconsin. Now I'm sitting here with Chad Dylan Cooper, in front of Condor Studios, staring on my favorite T.V. show. Never thought that would happen in a million years."

"Well, I never thought that I would of fallen for a 'Random'. Seeing that I hated you guys for so long."

"I can't believe that our casts took the news so well. I thought that at least someone would be upset about it. I didn't think that everyone would say, 'Finally!'. Were we really that bad and that everyone could see it?" Sonny said, laughing.

"Yeah, you kind of were." Came a voice from behind them. Sonny and Chad both turned around to see Tawni standing a few feet behind them. "I'm been looking for you two. The ball is about ready to drop, you two coming back inside?"

"Be there in a second." Sonny said, as she stood up.

Chad stood up as well, and grabbing Sonny's hand they walked back into the studio.

"So, is there anything special that you want to happen next year?" Sonny asked Chad, as soon as the re-entered the party.

"No, not really. Right now everything seems perfect." Chad said.

"Mine too." Sonny said, right when the countdown started.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS!!" was yelled threw out the room.

"Happy New Years, Sonny." Chad said, before pulling Sonny in for a kiss.

"Hopefully this year will be just as interesting as last." Sonny said, smiling.

**Two Months Later**

Sonny loved February just because of Valentine's Day, which was only in 6 days. The last two months had been wonderful, she and Chad was going smoothly and both casts had actually started getting along better. Seeing that Chad controlled most of Mackenzie Falls cast, they seemed to finally talk to everyone.

Sonny's mother was thrilled to find out that her daughter was dating Chad, only because she was addicted to Mackenzie Falls. Chad was even nice enough to give her his old scripts so she knows what is going to happen before it airs. Chad's little sister absolutely love Sonny, and it's gotten to the point that Chad hardly won't take Sonny to his house because he never sees her when he does.

Sonny right now was making her way to the cafeteria to meet Chad for lunch; she was surprised when she ran into him in the hallway.

"Happy anniversary, Sonshine!" Chad said, pecking Sonny on the lips. "Here I got you something." handing her a strawberry fro-yo.

"Oh yeah what I all ways wanted. Wait a minute….Our anniversary isn't till December."

"Not that one. Today it has been one year since we first met." Chad said.

"How in the world did you remember that? I didn't even remember that."

"My little secret." Chad said, stalking into the cafeteria, leaving Sonny out in the hallway. Scooping a spoon full in her mouth, she felt something hard hit her tongue. Sonny pulled it out of her mouth and find that it was a ring.

"Chad?" Sonny said, noticing that Chad had walked back out in the hallway.

"It's a ring."

"I can see that. I mean what it for is?" "It's a promise ring." Chad said, taking it from Sonny. "Promising that no matter what, whether we are together or not, we will still be here for one another. And that we will be friends all ways." Chad said, placing it on Sonny's finger.

"It's beautiful. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you." Sonny said, stepping closer to Chad.

"Me too." Chad said, capturing Sonny's lips with his own.

Life couldn't be better.

**THE END**

* * *

_A/N: I was going to make this the first epilogue but I thought that I left last chapter hanging too much to I added another. So I think that it ended well there. Two more chapters will be coming. Danielle._


	13. Epilogue 1

Snow Days: Epilogue 1

**FOUR YEARS LATER**

Sonny sat on the counter in her bathroom, waiting for the timer to go off. This had to be the longest five minutes in her life. She was kind of torn, if she wanted to be pregnant or not. She and Chad decided to wait to have kids, but after two missed periods and throwing up her breakfast every morning she got the thought she was.

A lot of things had changed in the last four years. She and Chad dated for about two years before getting engaged at the age of 18. Both of them heard a lot from both of there families of why they shouldn't get married at such a young age. 'So Random!' had went off the air about a month after there engagement, followed by 'Mackenzie Falls' the year later.

After her show got cancelled, Sonny got signed on with a music producer, and has become a very successful singer. Her last album she a written and produced every single song on her album. It ended up going double platinum.

Chad had staid in acting. He was in two successful movies, and is now producing a spin-off of Mackenzie Falls. She and Chad had gotten married two years after there engagement, Sonny thought that since they all ready living together, they might as well get married.

Today was there two year anniversary, and Sonny thinks that she has a really big surprise for Chad. Finally, what seems like forever she finally heard the timer go off. Taking a deep breath Sonny walked over and picked up the pregnancy test. It was positive. Sonny was torn of how she felt. Walking in her and Chad's bed room, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Tawn. Well, I took it."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant." Sonny said, pulling the phone away from her ear as Tawni squealed loudly.

"YEAH SONNY! Now we can be pregnant together." Her and Nico I found out a week earlier that they were expecting.

"Yeah, but what am I going to tell Chad? This wasn't supposed to happen, until a few years from now. And you know that my dad left after I came unplanned. I don't want Chad do that to me."

"Sonny, Chad adores you. He worships the ground that you walk on. He has since the day you two have met. I would be surprised if he did anything like that. So, you are going to go downstairs and cook that big dinner that you have been planning and tell him tonight. He is going to be thrilled."

"Yeah, you right. I will tell you tomorrow what happen. Bye, Tawni." Sonny said, hanging up the phone.

Tawni and she had gotten super close, since the days that they first met one another. They were almost like sisters. Tawni and Nico had started dating about a year after her and Chad did, and just gotten engaged last week. They just live about two blocks from Sonny and Chad, and see each other all most everyday.

Tawni has taken her love for fashion, and turned it into her own clothing line. Even though she still can stare at herself in the mirror all day still, just like she did as a teen.

Nico had surprised everyone by becoming the director of the Mackenzie Falls spin-off. Him and Chad have been really good friends. Even though Grady and him are still the best of friends. Grady had moved back to Florida, after 'So Random!' went off the air, but they still talk to each other all the time. Grady surprised everyone by become a high school English teacher, and is completely out of the Hollywood scene.

Two hours later, Sonny had only the Loganberry smoothies done. Everything else was making her sick, just the smell was. Sonny heard Chad come in threw the front door, for some reason since they started dating, Sonny could feel the butterflies in her stomach. This had to be the biggest thing that has ever told anyone.

"Sonny! You home?" Chad yelled, from the living room.

"Kitchen."

"So, how has your day been, Mrs. Cooper?" Chad said, pulling Sonny in for a hug and kissing her.

"I got some very interesting news, today. I think that it's going to change everything."

"Oh, smoothies. What's that?" Chad said, sipping on his smoothie.

"I'm pregnant." Sonny said, causing Chad to spit his smoothie out of his mouth.

"Yo…you're Pregnant?"

"Yeah, and I know that this kind of mess…." Sonny wasn't even able to finish the sentence because Chad had picked her up and twirled her around.

"We are going to be parents!"

"Yeah, are you happy about that?"

"Hell, yeah I am. I have wanted this since the day we gotten married." Chad said, causing Sonny to have a huge smile on her face.

"I thought that you would be upset about it."

"Why would I be upset? Sonny, I have loved you since I was 17, and why would I not want to have babies with you."

"We are having a baby!" Sonny squealed, knowing Chad was happy with it, made her happy.

"Yes, we are."

"I love you, Chad."

"And I love you, Sonny." Chad said, pulling her in for a kiss.

* * *

_A/N: Tell me what you think. Plus all so, I have come up with another story idea, I will probable post it sometime this week. It's going to be called. 'Blast from the past'. One more chapter to go. Danielle._


	14. Epilogue 2

Snow Days: Epilogue 2

**SIX YEARS LATER**

Sonny could hear shuffling around outside her and Chad's bedroom door. Looking at the clock she could see that it was around 7AM and the kids should be awake at anytime. Snuggling closer to Chad, who was still sound asleep, she heard the door of their bedroom creak open.

"Mommy!" Came a small voice from the doorway. "Mommy!" Sonny lifted up to see her two-year old daughter, Hailey Nichole standing in the doorway.

"What is it Hailey?"

"Well, if you can wake Daddy up, I bet you that he will get you something to eat." Sonny said, glancing over at Chad, who was smirking. This was a daily thing between Hailey and Chad. Sonny watched as Hailey climbed up on the bed and up onto Chad's chest. Getting as close as she could to Chad's face, she poked him in the face a few times.

"Daddy! Daddy wake up!" Hailey said. Doing this a more times before…

"BLEH!" Chad said, before scooping up his squealing daughter.

Hailey was the youngest of the Cooper clan. She wasn't planned, but Chad and Sonny love her just the same. Not knowing what to name her, they just grabbed and baby name book and pointed. Sonny is just glad that she got a normal name, and she also can't believe she went along with that plan.

There oldest daughter Alexandria Rose or Alex was four. After Selena Gomez gloated that it was partly her fault that they gotten together, Sonny thought that it was fair enough that they named there first daughter after them. Chad fought her for that, saying that he hated the name Selena. So the compromised and named her after Selena's character off of 'Wizards of Waverly Place'.

There oldest were Drake Andrew and Blake Anthony, and both were six. Sonny and Chad were surprised to find out that both of the grandfather's names rhymed and Sonny thought that they would be a good twin name. The boys both were in kindergarten but were on break for the holidays.

Sonny and Chad were both on break from there movie shoot, and was heading up to Wisconsin. This would be the first time that both of them had been up there since they gotten snowed in, ten years earlier. Sonny's mom had just sold her childhood home, and they were meeting the new owners there.

"So, my mom is supposed to here in about an hour to pick up the boys. And Tawni called said that it would be easier for us just to drop off Alex and Hailey, then her coming her." Sonny said, after everyone got sat down at the breakfast table.

"So, I get to stay at Aunt Tawni's and Uncle Nico's while you and Daddy are away?" Alex said, while scooping up her food with her fingers.

"Alex use you fork, please." Chad said.

"You like going over to Tawni and Nico's?" Sonny asked her daughter.

"I like playing with Addie." Addie was Nico and Tawni's youngest daughter and was the same age as Alex. They had an older daughter, Callie, which were two days older then the twins. Tawni always joked around saying that Callie was going to marry one of the twins, making them family.

About five hours later Sonny and Chad was pulling in the driveway of Sonny's mom's house in Wisconsin. Sonny glance at the window look at the house.

"It's kind of a shame that mom sold it. But I understand why she did." Sonny said.

"It's nice house. Someone should get some nice use out of it." Chad said, as they walked up the pathway.

"I know. But there are just so many memories here. I am kind of sad to see it go." Sonny said, trying to fight back the tears.

"You go on inside. I'm just going to take a look around." Chad said, taking of towards the barn.

Sonny made her way into the house. She couldn't believe how much had changed since the last time she sat foot in this place. Her and Chad had just became a couple and neither on knew what was ahead for them. Hearing her phone moo (yes, she still uses that as a ring tone), she checked her phone to see a text from Chad saying that the owners had arrived. Sonny made her way back to the front door when she heard knocking, and wondered why Chad didn't just let them come on in. But was surprised her the most was that Chad was the only person on the other side of the door.

"Hi, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the new owner of this house." Chad said, causing Sonny to look at him like he was nuts.

"What do you mean that you are the new owner of this house? Are you saying that you bought this house?"

"Well, you have been mopping around the house ever since your mom said she was selling it. I thought that you would want it." Chad told her

Sonny grabbed Chad pulling him towards her. "That has to be the sweetest thing that you have ever done for me, and trust me there is a lot of sweet things you have done."

"You have made me one big softy." Chad said.

"Yeah, but at least you're my softy." Sonny said, pulling him in for a kiss.

The next morning as Sonny was making her way to the kitchen she had glanced out the window gasping at what she saw. "Just great."

"Oh, look snow." Chad said, looking at the 18 inches of fresh snow that lay on the ground.

"It's just like it was the last time we were here." Sonny said.

"But there is one thing that we can do now, we couldn't do then." Chad said, pushing Sonny up against the window.

"And what's that?" Sonny said giggling, as Chad nuzzled her neck.

"Want to try for baby number five?"

* * *

_A/N: There it is people, another complete story. It upsets me a little when I finish them, but there are more stories to come. Plus check out my new poll on my profile. _

_I was going to do some shoutouts this chapter but there is so many reviews that I don't know where to start. So this chapter is for every single on pf my reader and reviewers. If it were not for you this story wouldn't have been updated so quickly. So look forward to my new and old stories. Thanks a billion, Danielle._


End file.
